Deaths Door
by dreamseeker150
Summary: hey pleas R&R this is a story of Severus and James potter where they are given a second chance to find there true love. JP\SS, LM\RL, HP\DM, PP\SB this is slash M/M do not like do not read
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is dreamseaker150 how are all of you? Any way here is that second fic I promised you guys. It's another attempt at a Yaoi, it is also a creature fic. Hope you guys like it. I do not own Harry Potter….i wish I did, but I do not. Sigh oh well on with the story. Pairings JP\SS, LM\RL, HP\DM, PP\SB

"_Other world speak"_

"Normal speak"

_**Parsoltoung**_

**Animal speak**

Deaths Door

"_Welcome, welcome one and all. You my dear children have just entered deaths door. This is a place of wonder and magic combined to give you a second chance at life and love. You my children have messed up big time in your last lives, so as a way to get you to realize your mistakes we are going to place you in a familiar setting but you will be known as different people and you will be born from the ones you have caused pain to in your last life. Now with that said who has questions?"_

The group just stared at the women with bubblegum pink hair and heart shaped face with big green eyes of the beautiful woman, as if she belonged in the mental ward of St. Mungos. Noticing the questioning looks and confusion upon their faces the women remembered her manners and began to explain.

"_Oh good havens where are my manners, my name Yuki. I was sent to collect you before you passed to the next realm…." _Before she could finish her sentence, Yuki was interrupted by the shouts of anger and "what are you talking about?"

"_Oh my….no one ever came to get you...oh this is bad, this is real bad." _Yuki muttered.

"Excuse me miss, but what do you mean 'no one came to get us'" asked a very curious Remus.

"_Oh dear it seems you really don't know." _when she received the 'yuh think' looked from the assembled group she sighed.

" _Oh well it seems they left me to be the bearer of bad news…_ _I am to regrettably inform you that you the assembled, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape, are Dead and have passed into the next world." _Yuki finished her explanation in a soft voice, almost as if she regretted telling them. It took the assembled group a minute to register what the woman before them had said before they responded.

"WHAT !!!!!!!" exclaimed the group before Yuki.

"_Oh dear." sighed Yuki _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola heres the next chapter of Deaths Door, Hope you enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter or the charicters the plot is my own. So :P

Enjoy/….. Pairings JP\SS, LM\RL, HP\DM, PP\SB

"_Other world speak"_

"Normal speak"

_**Parsoltoung**_

**Animal speak**

Deaths Door

"_Oh no" sighed _Yuki shaking her head trying to figure out the best way to explain to the assemble what was going on.

"_Ok, ok, please calm down…. Hello …." _After being ignored by the raging adults who refused to act there age and act like two year olds. She did what any other person would have done in that situation she lost her patents which for her _almost_ never happened so you knew it was bad.

"_Will you please __SHUT UP!!!.......__" _after looking at the gob smacked faces of the assembled she coughed and turned a lovely shade of pink.

"_Thank you.. now to begin I am truly sorry for this happening to you but you few have been selected to be …how to say this… to be reborn or something close to it." _ Pausing to look at them to see that they understood what she had said. After seeing the understanding in there eyes she continued.

"_You selected will each be brought into a family that has been trying for children… some of them you know and others you do not. Now keep in mind you can choose to not go through this..Rebirth… but the consequences for that is you will be sent to your own personal hell. The reason that you are getting this 'second chance' is purely based on the wish of Lady Fate herself. Now I will give you a moment to digest this and talk among yourselves before you decide whether or not to 'take this chance'." _Yuki stated after regaining her breath she silently exited the holding room to allow the once human occupants to discuss the information just given to them.

"What do you think Siri? Should we take the offer…? I mean it has to be better then hell. James said with an audible gulp.

"What lose your Grifendore courage Potter? And here I thought you were all about how you are never afraid. Sneered Severus.

"You know what Snape we will take this chance and we will become better than what we were. Will you or are you to much of a coward? James shot back as his temper got the better of him.

Sneering at Potter Severus took a threatening step towards the insufferable man.

"Really Potter well I can tell you this we all agree to go through this but I bet you won't be able to change and you will end up the same as you are now." Severus stated, as he looked around he saw the stunned looks on the others faces.

"_Well I am glad to hear that, now we can get this show on the road…Now who wants to go first?"_ Yuki chirped happily.

"…….."

"WHAT!!!!!!!" The group coursed.

Yuki continued to smile at the group of adults.

yay done how did you like it??? R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
